


Sweet Dreams Jack

by AshCashMustache



Series: A Family Of Guardians [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Jacklyn, Sweet E. Aster Bunnymund, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their way to the pole Jacklyn gets really sleepy and ends up half asleep on Bunny and the Guardians feel touched after Sandy blows dream sand at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the thinking mode lolz.

      Jack smiled sadly as the little dot of Jamie and his friends disappeared in the distance. She was gonna miss her first believer.

“Aww don’t worry sweet tooth, you’ll be able to see him really soon I promise.”, Tooth said putting a hand on Jack’s back. The winter spirit blushed at the nickname before grinning back at the fairy and let out a squeaky yawn grabbing the other Guardians attention.

“ _Aww poor Sheila, looks like being a hero tuckered her out”,_ Bunny thought watching as Jack settled between him and Sandy. North looked over his shoulder to her and let out a warm smile.

“You should rest now Jacklyn, we still have some time before arriving at pole.” He told her. Jack’s head snapped up at his booming voice before yawning again and saying,

“No im fine im not really sleepy… promise”, She groggily stretched her arms. Sandy let out a little grin, he’s heard that tone of voice from the children when their Mother’s tried to put them to sleep, and clearly the girl was so tired she could sleep in a tree (Not that she never did).

   Bunny rolled his eyes and was about to turn to Jack and demand her to sleep before he felt a weight land on his lap. Quickly looking down he saw Jaclyn’s upper torso thrown over his lap, her left cheek and hands on his knee, yet he noticed she was still awake by her only half closed eyes, she just stared ahead tiredly not caring she was on him.

   Bunny looked at Sandy before motioning his head to the half asleep Jack. Sandy smiled and nodded with a thumbs up appearing a top his head before leaning over and sprinkling dream sand in Jack’s face. Seconds later the winter spirit was knocked out, humming softly all while still in Aster’s lap. The others looked at her in awe as the dream sand showed her dream above her head, she was dreaming about all of them, little sandy Guardians of Hope, Wonder, Dreams, and Memories just dancing with her.

“Aww I love her”, Tooth said placing her hand on her own heart, touched by the Guardian of Fun’s dream.

   Aster smirked softly before moving a piece of her curly hair out of her face. After of course hesitating with his paw shaking above her. Ignoring Tooth’s giggles and North’s chuckling he began to softly play with her hair.

“Sweet Dreams Jack”

 


End file.
